A Walk to Remember
by Judas123
Summary: Daryl Dixon was the most popular guy in school, Cosette Martinez was a geek. read the story A Walk to Remember and see how Daryl and Cosette becomes more than friends, but will Daryl's friends be the reason he wont tell Cosette his true feelings about her or is Cosette hidding a secret that will break them apart. No Zombies in this story Daryl/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy I hope you enjoy my new story a "A Walk to Remember"

Chapter 1

18-year-old Daryl Dixon was a bad boy. He lived with his mother in a small town. He was popular in his school. He had a group of pals. On a Saturday night he was at his friend Shane's house. Drinking with his friends T-Dog, Shane, Rick, Maggie, Andrea and Lori. All of them playing poker.

"We should go to the pond, right now. Skinny dipping "Shane said as he placed an ace of card on the table.

"Skinny dipping?" said rick as Lori had an arm warped around rick's arm.

"Yea" Shane said looking at Andrea with a cocky grin.

Andrea gave him the middle finger and said "I'm not giving you a free show, asshole" making everyone laugh. Daryl drank his third beer bottle and said "Let's go it might be fun."

"Fuck yea." Shane said getting up, and grabbed his beer bottle.

* * *

Cosette was in her room reading her mother's old bible. Cosette was 17 years old. She had long dark brown curls that came to her waist. Her grey eyes following the bible's words.

And the spirit of the LORD shall rest upon him, the spirit of wisdom and understanding, the spirit of counsel and might, the spirit of knowledge and of the fear of the LORD; Isaiah 11:2 she said out loud. As she was about to read again, she heard a knock coming for her door.

"Come in" she said.

She saw her father Hershel come in. she smiled as she went towards him. "Were you practicing for tomorrow. "

Cosette nodded as she closed her bible. "I'm nerves" she said. "How do you do it? Every Sunday, speaking out loud a front of everyone." she asked him.

Hershel smiled and said "it's easy I know when I speak that I'm talking about the truth of the lord's words. I know that every Sunday that I'm changing someone life." Cosette smiled.

"Good night honey." he said going towards her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night daddy." she said giving him a hug.

As Cosette went to her bed, she took out her mother's necklace looking at the necklace; a white sliver heart. "Good night mom" she said.

* * *

Daryl was on his bed, on his stomach, both hands under his pillow. The wool blanket draped over him.

"Daryl wake up" he heard. "

"UMHHHHH. DON'T WAKE ME UP. IT SUNDAY NO SCHOOL." he said.

"I know there is no school, but we have to go to church." the person said. Daryl turned his head and saw his mother picking his clothes from the floor, putting them in the hamper.

"Do we have it" he pouts at his mother.

"Yes. Let's go. We have a least an hour left." his mother said.

Daryl groans as he turned around facing the ceiling his hands behind his head.

* * *

"Peter replied, "Man, I don't know what you're talking about!" Just as he was speaking, the rooster crowed. 61 The Lord turned and looked straight at Peter. Then Peter remembered the word the Lord had spoken to him: "Before the rooster crows today, you will disown me three times." 62 And he went outside and wept bitterly. "Hershel said as he stand in the altar; with the people of the town listing to him.

Daryl was falling asleep as he was sitting next to his mother, looking around the room. Seeing his other friend bored as fuck. Andrea ignoring Shane who was flirting with her. Lori and rick fighting. T-dog sleeping, Maggie doing her nails.

Daryl attention was caught when a girl walked up to the altar. Her white dress with short sleeves that went down to her knees, with a brown thin belt around her slender waist. Her skin pale white, her plum lips pale pink. He watched as she smiled while tuck a strand of her long brown curly hair behind her ear.

Matthew 5:43-48 "You have heard that it was said, 'You shall love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, so that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven. For he makes his sun rise on the evil and on the good and sends rain on the just and on the unjust. For if you love those who love you, what reward do you have? Do not even the tax collectors do the same? And if you greet only your brothers, what more are you doing than others? Do not even the Gentiles do the same? You therefore must be perfect, as your heavenly Father is perfect.

Daryl stared at her, listening to her smooth voice. Wanting to hear her voice forever.

As mass ended, Daryl and his mom were outside as his mom talked to the other parents. Daryl had both hands on his pocket waiting his for his mother. As he turned his head he saw the girl that he was staring at her. He made his way to Maggie who was texting on her phone.

"Maggie" Daryl said.

"Hey Daryl, what do you what?"

"Who is that?" He asked pointing at the girl.

As Maggie looked she scoff and said "Little virgin Mary. She is a freak. Her name is Cosette Martinez, the priest daughter.

"Why she is freak?" Daryl said looking at the name Cosette; see her how she smiled while walking with her father.

"She doesn't talk to no one. She carries her bible around like it's her purse. She... is ughhh." Maggie said getting her nail file from her purse.

"Cosette" Daryl said to himself with a smile.

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. REVIEW AND FOLLOW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daryl was walking in the hallway to his next class when he saw Cosette in her locker. he saw as she grabbed her text-book, she flipped her long hair as she closed her locker. She wore blue jeans with a pink and black plaid shirt. as he followed her he saw Maggie and Lori talking to her.

"Did you get that jeans from your mother, little Virgin Mary' Maggie said as she laughed. Daryl looked at her jeans, he thought they looked great, from his point of view he could see her ass. Daryl saw as Cosette just looked away and walked away from them, holding her books closed to her chest.

"Daryl, come here." Maggie said as she saw him.

"Hey" the girls said to him.

"Hey" he said looking where Cosette walked away.

"Did you that little bitch?" Lori said making Daryl frown.

* * *

Daryl went to next class, he walked in the art room, he saw Cosette in the table with her sketch pad. he licked his lips as he went to her, but then saw Rick come in. he wanted to go over to Cosette, but he didn't want rick seeing him. Think he was a loser.

"Hey man" Rick said doing his handshake with Daryl.

"Hey" Daryl said sitting down next to rick, as they opened their sketch pad.

Rick kept seeing Daryl turn his head and saw the girl two table behind them, as rick turned around he and said saw that Daryl was watching Cosette.

"You like her?" rick said scaring Daryl.

"What?" Daryl said picking his pencil.

"You are looking at the girl aka Virgin Mary." rick said.

"Why in hell is everybody calling her that?" Daryl said.

Rick shrugged his shoulder and said "she is still a virgin."

Daryl nodded, and looked over to her. 'Why do Maggie and Lori hate her?" Daryl said.

"They hate her because she doesn't talk back at them." rick said looking at the girl.

"She is kind of hot." rick said. Daryl nodded. Daryl kept looking at when, but Cosette looked up at Daryl. he stared at her grey eyes. Cosette dropped her head down, blushing making Daryl smiled.

* * *

As the day ended Costte went to her house.

"Hey daddy" she said seeing her father on the pouch swing.

"Hey, school was good?" he said, Cosette looked down and said 'Yea, the same as every day."

her dad nodded and said "Remember we have to go the doctor. "

Cosette nodded as she went inside the house.

* * *

Cosette sat on the officer bed. everything was white, and blue, her father sitting in a chair next to her. her dad held her hand as the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry Cosette" the doctor said.

"You still have the terminal leukemia. We could give you more test. it your choice." the doctor said. Cosette looked down at her hands as she vision got burry with her tears.

Hershel got up hugging his daughter. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's not fair." she said as she cried.

"I know honey." Hershel said as he hugged his daughter. It wasn't fair he had pray to god every day for her to heal. He lost his wife he couldn't lose his daughter. He couldn't.

* * *

I know is short. sorry. I really hope you guys like it. Remember to review and follow. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daryl was sitting on the office of the principal. he looked at the clock, knowing he was going to be late to go home.

"Mr. Dixon we had found 6 beer bottle in your car that was in school property." said the principal to Daryl.

"You went inside my car." Daryl said as he frowned.

"Why did you have beer bottles, you are still under age. mr. Dixon"

"I was thirsty" Daryl said looking at him.

"You have a week of detection or join a club and, a week of community service."

"What?!" Said Daryl.

"Goodbye, Mr. Dixon" he said as he stood up from his desk and opened the door for Daryl, who rolled his eyes and ran out the room.

* * *

"Man, why the hell are we here?" Shane said as Daryl, Rick and T-dog walked together to the church.

"I have to do fucking servers." Daryl said opening the door.

"Be careful Shane you might burn." Rick said, knowing that they were going to enter the church.

"Bite me Grimes" Shane said.

they all enter and saw the church was full with tables, with clothes, toys, books, food, and boxes. Daryl looked to the right and saw Cosette reading to a group of kids. she was sitting on the chair as the kids surround her, as she read the book to them.

"Why is Virgin Mary here?" Shane said.

"She is reading to the kids." Daryl said without thinking.

"I'm out of here" said Shane walking out just as Hershel came out.

"Boys are you here to help." he said with a soft voice. the guys looked at each noting knowing what to say, there is wierd pause, they didn't want to be the one that said no because they didn't want to go hell.

"Yes, Father" said Rick putting his hands on his front pocket.

"Good come here" said Hershel, showing them where the boxes are. As Daryl walked he saw Cosette reading to the kids with smile on her face. they had been picking boxes and dropping boxes for over two hours, they were all sweaty, and tried. they walked outside, to get fresh air. Daryl heard giggling and screaming. as he walking to the corner of the church he saw the group of kids playing jump rope.

"Keep jumping cosette" said a little girl. Daryl smiled as he saw the other kids cheering, and smiling.

"Daryl" Daryl turned around and walked away, he walked back to his friends taking one last look at the scene.

* * *

"Finally" said Shane as they came out of the church, all of them saw Cosette kneeling hugging the each kids as they went up the yellow school bus. As they were talking a little girl pushed Shane out of her way, Shane went to the floor, as they saw the little girl run to Cosette giving her a picture and a hug. Cosette helped the little girl up the bus, waving at them goodbye as they drove off.

"What the hell" said Shane getting up from the ground, then walking towards Cosette.

'Man, stop it was just a little girl" Rick said trying to stop.

"He is right" T-dog said.

"Hey" Shane yelled ignore their calls. Cosette turned around and frown as she saw Shane.

"You better keep that little girl on a leash" Said Shane making Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Stop, she just a little girl" Cosette said walking away.

" i ain't done talking to you" Shane yelled.

"Stop" Daryl said walking a front of Shane.

Daryl looked back and saw Cosette gone, he walked away and went back to the church to get a signature of Hershel to say that he did do his service. Daryl walked inside seeing nothing, he sighs. he went to the back and found Hershel with Cosette they were packing boxes of clothes. Cosette looked at him and looked down still packing.

"Excuse me Sir" Daryl said trying to be nice.

"Can you sign this" Daryl said giving Hershel a paper.

"Yes, thank you for the work." Daryl nod, and looked at Cosette who was still packing with a frown on her face. Daryl stare at Cosette face, her pale skin glowing, he hair up in a messy bun with a few of strand framing her face showing her cheek bones. Hershel cleared his throat as he stare at Daryl who was looking at Cosette his daughter. Daryl nod and left with wide eyes.

"You know him?" Hershel said to his daughter.

"He goes to my school, I don't talk to him." Cosette said folding a shirt and placing it on a boxes.

"I think he knows you from how he was staring at you" Hershel said.

"Don't be silly daddy" Cosette said. she would be lying if she said that Daryl wasn't handsome, because he was hot, more hot, hotter than hell. Cosette blushed knowing that he was staring at her was her father telling her the truth.

* * *

I know is short, but my computer has virus so I'll will updating from my phone, but next chapter will be longer. pinky swear = Remember to review and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daryl had enter art class, every one was talking, the teacher reading her book, he saw Cosette sitting one on the table, he saw her tapping her foot as she drew, seeing her hearing music. Daryl was going to sit on his seat, but saw rick wasnt there, he walked over to Cosette his hands sweaty, his throat dry..he walked over and saw her drawing the brothers from the boondock saints, he smiled. he saw Cosette stop drawing and look up at him.

Cosette POV  
Oh my gosh he is here.

"hi" I said.

"hey "he said.

"I like your drawing, boondock saints are major badass." he said making me laugh.

"Daryl" he said his name.

"Cosette" I said my name. Even though I was mad at Shane who was Daryl's friend, he was nice. He never made fun of me, but I didn't trust him.

End of Cosette POV

"Can I sit with you?" Daryl said with a shy face.

"Sure" she said grabbing her bag from the seat next to her, and putting it on the floor.

Daryl sat next to her smelling her sweet perfume. Daryl was happy that Rick didn't come to class, he wanted to talk to her , but didn't want any of his friends to see.

"I want to say sorry about Shane. He has a bad temper." Daryl said looking at her making her shook her head.

"He is such a pussy" she said making him laugh, and didn't even know that she knew that word because her father is a priest.

"Some time" Daryl said looking at her, as she drew he didn't understand why his friends made fun of her. She is beautiful he thought to himself.

"Why are you talking to me?" She said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He said as he frown.

"None of friends and you never talked to me, they only bully me" Cosette said.

"I'm not like my friends" he said looking down, then he looked at her when he heard her scoff.

"What?!" Daryl said.

"I think you are full of shit" she said leaving Daryl with his mouth open and a face of WTF. She closed her book and grabbed her bag and left. Daryl sigh as he saw he leave, he opened his drawing book, and grabbed his pencil. Drawing and singing in the shower were the only he liked, it helped him relax, it made him smile.

* * *

Daryl was sitting in the principal office, shaking his leg as he looked at the clock again.  
" have you decide which club you are going?" He said to Daryl.

"Nope" Daryl said who was biting his thumb making the principle sigh and grabbed two paper from his desk.

"There is only two club open. The garden club and the Glee club" he said to Daryl.

"Hell no" Daryl said getting angry.

"Pick one or we have to switch school for you." He said to a angry Daryl.

Daryl ripped the paper out his hand and walked out the office. As Daryl walked to the school parking lot he heard singing. Daryl walked toward it. There he saw a group of teenagers singing, he saw the students made two-line and saw Cosette walking between singing.

"There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?

Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you stay"

Daryl smiled as she finished singing. He took out the two paper and crumbled the garden club. He folded the Glee club paper and puts it on his back pocket then walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

I know you guys are thinking Daryl singing( not him) but he is not the mean Daryl and you see why later on in the story. Remember to review and follow. And Happy Mother's Day, if you are not a mom. Tell your mom I said it for her :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own nothing just Cosette .

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 3:00 pm, Daryl walked in the hallway to go to Glee club. He saw a group of people sitting on chairs listening to the teacher talking. Daryl knocked on the door, and saw the teacher turn around. The teacher was a tall man with curly hair all gel up, he wore black pants and a vest.

"Hello I'm Mr. Shue" the teacher said.

"Daryl. I'm want to join in" Daryl said, making Mr. Shue smile.

"Awesome, come in and have a seat." He said to Daryl.

"Class this Daryl he is new " Mr. Shue said to the class as Daryl took a seat next Cosette.

"Ok, class, as I was saying in 3 month is regional . We have to pick three song, the first song a duet, the other two song together. As the teacher went to write something on the white easer board.

"What are you doing here?" Cosette said looking at Daryl.

"I wanted to join glee club" Daryl lied to her.

As Mr. Shut was talking Daryl stared at the group they all seem happy, they seem happy in together company. As class ended he heard Cosette laughing, with the other girls.

"Daryl?" Daryl turned around and saw Mr. Shute coming towards him.

"Yea" he said grabbing his book bag from the floor.

"There is only way to get into glee you have to sing. You could sing for me at Thursday after school at the stage." Mr. Shute said.

"Great" Daryl lied, Daryl had never sang before after of someone. He mostly sang in the shower.

* * *

After the talk, Daryl turned around and didnt see Cosette. Daryl went home driving.

"I can't fight feeling anymore" Daryl sang as he heard the radio while driving. As Daryl stop at a red light he saw Cosette walking by. Daryl drove as the green light went on.

"Hey" Daryl yelled slowing down on his driving.

Cosette looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Hey" she said.

"You need a ride?" Daryl said.

"No" Cosette said. Truth was she did but she was afraid that he will bully her or pull a prank on her.

"Can you help me find a song a least?" Daryl said rubbing his chin.

Daryl smiled as he saw her walking to his car, Daryl opened the door from the inside to let her in.

"Tell me something, and I want you to answer the truth." Cosette said looking at the window

"Why did you join glee?" She said.

"I wanted to join." Daryl lied again.

"Stop the car, now" she said opening the door.

"Ok, ok I had to pick a club as denetion " Daryl said looking at her then the rode.

Cosette tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and said "what kind or music you like?"

"Mostly everything" he said.

"I try to find something" she said, then said her address.

"Why did you join glee?" Daryl said to Cosette.

" I love to sing. I always have since I was a little girl." Cosette said making Daryl smile.

" how come you don't sing at church?" Daryl said.

" my dad don't like me singing that much. He will only let me sing some time at church. He thinks I'll grow up to be one of those singer who does drugs. " Cosette said.

"You dad seem mean" Daryl said not wanting to say ass because her dad was a priest.

"Some time but I'll know he is worry about me." Cosette said looking down at her hands.

"What about your parents?" Cosette said.

" my mom is single, she is best though. She always helped with everything. I own her so much." Daryl said in a sad voice. Making Cosette think that he was hiding something about his past. Daryl had arrived at Cosette house.

"Thanks" Cosette said getting bag.

"No problem." He said looking at her.

"Bye" Cosette said closing the door. Then going in to her house.

"Bye" Daryl whisper, as he watches her go in her house.

* * *

I hope you guys love this chapter remember more review the quicker I update.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own nothing just Cosette.

* * *

Daryl was walking down the hall with his friends when he saw Cosette at her locker. She wore a light blue dress up to her knees, wearing a Demi small jacket over it, her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey Virgin Mary!" Shane yelled at Cosette who didn't even look at him.

"Stop man" Daryl said going to his locker, making Shane frown.

"Why do you care?" Shane was making all his friends look at Daryl.

"I don't" Daryl said grabbing his math book and closing the locker.

"Ok" Shane said still unsure.

"When she walks by, throw her books to the floor" Shane said making Maggie smile and agreeing with Shane.

Daryl looked at Cosette as she closed her locker and started walking at the same hallway. Daryl bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to do it, but he wanted to seem cool. Seen Daryl came to this school it was hard for him to make friends, he made new friends and he was going to keep them. Daryl walked to Cosette who was looking at her phone, out of no where her books went down with a bang to the floor . Cosette looked at him with wide eyes, Shane , Lori, and Maggie laugher made Cosette look at him.

"Good job" Shane said, making Daryl sigh and leave to his next class. Daryl looked back and saw Cosette on her knees grabbing her books. Then walked away.

* * *

Daryl had his hand under his chin as he stared at the board. He saw the teacher teaching the class geometry. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He felt like the biggest shit in the world.

"Daryl?"

Daryl looked up and saw the teacher at the board pointing one of equation.

"Number 4. What's the answer?" The teacher asked.

"Umh" Daryl said looking at his notebook.

"5x+782"

"Good!" The the teacher said with a smile than started writing the next equation.

"I have to apology to her." Daryl said to himself as he wrote the problem in his notebook.

(At Glee class)

Daryl sat at the back , while Cosette was a front talking with the girls.

"Every one will present their song at the stage." Mr. Shue said.

As everyone walked to the stage, Daryl grabbed her arm pulling her away from the group.

"What are you doing?" She said putting her bag that was on her shoulder in place.

"I'm sorry" Daryl said looking into her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She said almost crying.

"Tell me the truth?" She said looking at him.

"My friends" Daryl said.

"Oh, it's still not an reason. I thought you were different but you are the same as everyone who made fun of me. I thought you..." Cosette didn't finish her sentence, she opened her bag, taking a folder out and pushing it towards him.

"Your welcome" she hiss as she walked away.

Daryl looked inside the folder and saw sheet music of different singers. He sighs as he walked to the group.

When Daryl was going to sit by himself when he heard his name being called. Daryl turned around and saw the guys in the club.

"Hey man sit with us" one of the guy said.

"Name is jake" said a teenager with a buzz hair cut, tall, tan and dark brown eyes.

"Ryder" said a guy with blonde hair, tall like jake, and light brown eyes.

"Artie" he had light blue eyes wearing glasses,his hair was brown, and he was in a wheelchair.

The last guy said his name.

"Mike" mike had black hair, with brown eyes and he was Chinese.

"Daryl" making all of them nod and smile.

"Guys, Unique and Cosette are up next." Mr. Shue said with a smile.

Daryl saw Cosette with a guy who was dressed like girl. He was dark, with brown eyes, the same height as Cosette.

"Unique is transgender" Artie said to Daryl.

[Unique:]

White knuckles

And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight

[Cosette]

Clenched shut jaw

I've got another headache again tonight

[Unique with Cosette]

Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,

And the burn from all the tears

I've been crying, I've been crying,

I've been dying over you

Tie a knot in the rope,

Trying to hold, trying to hold

But there's nothing to grab so I let go

[ Cosette and Unique:]

I think I finally had enough

I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us

Blow me one last kiss

You think I'm just too serious

I think you're full of it

My head is spinning so

Blow me one last kiss

Just when it can't get worse,

I've had a bad day

You've had a bad day

We've had a bad day

I think that life's too short for this

Want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this

Blow me one last kiss

[Unique with Cosette]

I won't miss

All of the fighting that we always did,

Take it in

I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

[ Cosette with Unique:]

No more sick whiskey-wish,

No more battles for me

You'll be calling a trick,

Cause you'll no longer sleep

I'll dress nice, I'll look good,

I'll go dancing alone

I will laugh, I'll get drunk,

I'll take somebody home

[Cosette]

I think I finally had enough

[ Cosette with Unique:]

I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us

Blow me one last kiss

You think I'm just too serious

I think you're full of it

My head is spinning so

Blow me one last kiss

[ Cosette and Unique:]

Just when it can't get worse.

Daryl didnt know when he started tapping his foot with the song. As the song ended the guys shouts and whistle like the girls. Mr. Shute clapping them.

"Guys" Mr. Shue said.

"Wish us good luck" mike said as he stood up then pushed arriving the wheelchair with the guys up on stage.

* * *

Cosette P.O.V

"Hey girl" I turned around from my locker and saw Unique, Marley, and kitty. Marley was tall, she has long wavy black hair, and light blue eyes. Kitty was the height on Marley's shoulder, her hair was blonde which she love to have it in a pony tail. She had blue eyes.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Are you going to tell us the hunk with blue eyes, who was looking at you?" Kitty said with wide eyes.

"There is nothing to say" I said put the last book in my locker.

"Really?" Marley said with her hands on her hip.

"What?!" I said closing my locker.

"He was staring at you when you were on stage" kitty said nodding her head.

"He doesn't like me" I told them. I did like him, I thought he like me but since that little accident in the hallway. I don't know what to believe. I thought he was different. I belief that a guy like him could like a girl like me. I was wrong, I guess.

"Bull crap" said Unique snapping her fingers.

"I was sing and I even saw him looking at you" unique said.

"Really?" I said looking at making the three nod.

End of Cosette P.O.V

* * *

Lunch Time

"Hey man, where were you?" Shane said as they took their table.

"Had stuff to do" Daryl said. Daryl didnt know that glee took one class in the afternoon.

Daryl turned his head around when he heard laughter. He saw jake holding a girl hand with black hair. Ryder was holding hands with a girl with blonde hair. Cosette was on Artie lap as mike pushed them. Unique was laughing next to them. Daryl saw they were happy. He didn't feel same way when he was with his friends.

"You ok?" Rick said drinking his coke.

"Yea" Daryl said taking a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Please review and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cosette flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with a napkin. This was the fourth time she throw up. She looked down at the paper and saw blood. Cosette didn't know when she started crying, tears running down her cheek as she throw the paper on the paper. All she think was it wasn't fair.

"Honey" Cosette heard someone knocking bathroom door.

"Yea, daddy." She said. Hershel came in with a glass of water, Hershel pained him to see his daughter on the floor throwing up blood.

"Come, we're going to the doctor. I'll call school." Hershel said handing out his hand so he could help his daughter stand up.

"Go to your room, I'll call the school." He said rubbing her back. Hershel watch as his daughter walking slowly up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Daryl was leaning against Cosette's locker. He was frowning as he didn't see her. He walked away as the bell rang to the next class.  
Daryl walked to glee class. Daryl went to the girls.

"Hey, you're Marly right?" Daryl said.

"Yea" she said.

"Do you know where is Cosette?" He said with a worry tone.

"Sorry lover boy. Her dad call her in sick." Kitty said out if no where.

"Do you have her number?" Daryl said wanting to talk to her.

Marly smiled and took out her phone. Knowing Cosette liked Daryl.

"Yea, it's 201-354-7854."

"Thanks" Daryl said saving cosette's phone number in his phone.

As Daryl was going to take his seat on the back. Ryder called Daryl to sit with him.

Daryl didn't remember when he had fun with the new guys. He laughed his ass off. They'd told Daryl a few pointer to sing. They even showed mike to sing. Even though mike couldn't sing, he could dance.

(Lunch Time)

Daryl was in the lunch line with Artie.

"Loser" the jock next to Artie told him. Daryl look at the jock said it again looking down at Artie. As the jock walked away with his food. Artie shook his head, and grabbed his lunch from the lunch lady.

"How do you do it?" Daryl said to Artie as he took his own lunch.

"I don't look at them. I have be made fun of my whole life because I'm in a wheel chair. I don't care what they call me. You are only a loser if you think you are." Artie said making Daryl nod.

"Come sit with us" Artie said.

"Guys brought someone else." Artie said bring Daryl with him.

"Hey man." Ryder said moving over to give space of him.

"Was up" jake said .

"Daryl, tell us something about you?" Kitty said.

"Oh. No" Marly said.

"She is going to interrogate you" mike said

"Hey, I want to know about him." Kitty said with a smile. As Daryl told them about himself. He didn't know Shane and the group was looking at him talking with glee group.

* * *

Cosette coughed again, she laid in her bed. She just came back from the doctor. She looked at her nightstand looking at six bottle of pills. Her phone started ringing. She sat up grabbing her phone from her coat.

"Hello" Cosette said.

"Hey" Cosette stood still, she knew that rough voice.

"I heard you were sick" Daryl said, Cosette was walking around her room, her stomach full with butterfly.

"Yea, I think I'll be in school in two days. " she said.

"How did you get my number?" She question him.

"Marly" Daryl said, making Cosette smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I was such an asshole to you. I really miss talking to you. " Daryl said.

"Me too" Cosette said, it was the truth.

"I forgive you" Cosette said.

"Thanks"

"I want you to sing with me, for glee club." Daryl say quick making her stand still.

"Sure" she said.

"Awesome" Daryl said making her smile.

"You know which song to sing?" She asked.

"I'll sent it to you"

* * *

They had been talk for over an hour, Daryl was laying on his bed with one of his arm behind his head.

"Bye" Daryl said. He hangs up, and looks back at the ceiling. With a smile on his face.

Cosette smiles as she closed her phone, a few mins later, she got a message from Daryl

"A Thousand Year by Christina Perri"

* * *

Sorry is short. Review and follow. The more review i'll update today


	8. Chapter 8

Cosette opened her locker, putting her bag inside.

"Hey." Daryl said, making her smile.

"Hi" she said tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

"I'm glad you feel well." Daryl said looking down, not wanting her to see him blushing.

"Thanks" she said looking at him then went to grab her math book from her locker.

"Are you nervous about today?" Cosette said knowing that they will be sing together.

"Yea, how do you sing a front of them?" Daryl asked, putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Pretend you are singing to someone you like." Cosette said.

"Who do you sing to?" Daryl asked her.

"Many people but mostly my mom." Cosette said closing her locker.

There was awkward moment. Daryl was yelling at himself for asking the question.

"Can I walk you to math class?" Daryl said changing the subject.

"Sure" she said with a smile.

All of suddenly there were screaming, yelling and sound of shooting.

"Fuck" Daryl said, as the students ran to exit.

"We have to go to glee, warn the others. " Cosette said as one students fell down on the floor.

"Ok, let's go" Daryl said grabbing her hand.

They ran to glee classroom only to have it locked.

"Fuck" Daryl said knocking in the door.

"Wait" Cosette said stopping Daryl who was banging on the door.

"You hear that?" She said making Daryl look at her. They stood still as they heard footstep coming down the hall.

"Go to the janitor closet." Daryl whisper. He grabbed her hand running with her at the end of the hall.

Opening the door for her, they both went inside. Daryl locked the door and turned around seeing Cosette sitting on the floor crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here" Daryl said kneeling a front of her wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Look at me. I'll keep you safe." Daryl said grabbing her hand, looking at her.

Cosette nodded and looked up at him.

Daryl sat next to her still holding her hand, Cosette had her head on his shoulder.

There was a period of silence in room, the school was quite. You could could actually heard the paper falling from the wall.

Daryl felt Cosette shaking, Daryl wrapped his other hand around her making her go  
closer to him. He wanted her safe, and he was going to keep that way.

"Why me?" Cosette said making Daryl look down at her, knowing what she meant.

"You're different. Funny, smart, beautiful." He said whispering beautiful to her.

"I don't know why the people who bully you, can't see that. " Daryl said touching her hair.

"Thank you." she said as she look up, Daryl looking down at her. He grabbed her cheek slowly creasing it, as he went closer. Their nose touching, they were close to kiss when they heard banging on the door, making them jump.

"Is there somebody there, we are the police." A male voice shouted, banging on the door. Both of the quickly got up, Daryl opened the door and saw a swat officer.

"Come out is all clear." The officer said making Daryl and Cosette follow him.

As they outside the glee club was waiting for them.

"Oh my god. Your safe." Kitty yelled as Marly and her ran to them. Giving them a hug. Daryl was shock when the girls started hugging him.

"You ok" Ryder came giving a hug to Daryl.

"We were worry about you guys." Artie said.

"Mr. Shue was going to go out and look for you guys." Jake said holding Marley.

"DARYL. COSETTE " both of them turned their head and saw mr. Shue running towards them.

"I'm so glad your ok" he said to both of them hugging Daryl then Cosette.

"Daryl kind of save me." Cosette said realized Daryl was holding her hand, he felt warm, and rough.

It had been three days since the shooting. In those three days Cosette and Daryl were closer than ever. He would pick her from home and take her to school, they would have lunch together, with the glee club.

* * *

Daryl stopped the car a front of Cosette's house.

"Thanks" she said grabbing her bag.

"Nope problem." Daryl said looking at her.

"Umhh..." Daryl said bitting his thumb making Cosette look at him.

"What's wrong?" She said with a worry look.

Cosette was getting scared when Daryl didn't talk.

"Just tell me." She said.

"Don't be such a pussy" Daryl said to himself.

"I was gonna go to the movies and see the boondocks saint 2 and I...I was wondering if you want to come...with me" Daryl mumble.

Cosette smiled and said "I would love but..."

"Your busy, I knew it. " Daryl said interrupting her.

"No, my dad he has this kind of rule that I can't date." Cosette said looking down.

"Oh" Daryl said.

"I'm sorry." Cosette said getting out the car.

"Thanks for the ride." She said closing the door.

"No problem." Daryl said as he saw her nod and walk to her house.

Daryl wouldn't give up that easily, he drove to the church and saw Father Hershel. With a smile Daryl walked to him.

* * *

i hope you guys like it. Tell me what you guys think about it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl turned off the car and got out. He took a deep breath and look ahead at the church. He wanted to talk to Hershel about going on a date with Cosette. Daryl couldn't help but be nervous. Daryl enter the church and saw Hershel up at the alter.

"Father Hershel" Daryl said making Hershel stop from what he was doing.

"Yes?" Hershel said to Daryl.

"I don't want to disturb you but I would like permission to take your daughter on a date." Daryl said looking at the older man.

Hershel looked at Daryl with a face and said "no".

"What? Why?" Daryl said.

"I don't need to give you any reason." Hershel said.

"I really like your daughter. " Daryl said walking towards Hershel.

"I said no" Hershel said walking away to the back where his office is. Hershel turned around and saw Daryl was still following him.

Hershel went to the back and sat in his office.

"Sir, I just want to take her out on a date, just to the movies. " Daryl said.

"Why, do you want to my daughter out? I know boys like you, they would go out on date, then you would use them and leave them on the street like they were nothing." Hershel spat out.

"I not one of those boys." Daryl spat back.

"I like daughter. I care for her" Daryl said making Hershel look at him.

"You do?" Hershel said.

"Yes" Daryl told him.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Mr. Shue said as he sat down.

Daryl looked at Cosette who nodded at him.

Daryl cleared his throat.

Daryl felt his throat closed up as the music started play.

"The...day we ...met" Daryl said as he looked down.

Cosette looked at Daryl who was sweating balls. Cosette grabbed his hand started singing.

(Cosette)

The day we met

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I found a home for my

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

(Daryl)

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

(Together)

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

I will love you

A thousand years.

They finish looking at each other, both of them hold each other hand. They were interrupted by clapping. Cosette and Daryl saw Mr. Shue walking towards them as he clapped.

"That was great"

* * *

Daryl stop a front of Cosette's house.

"Thanks" Cosette said grabbing her bag.

"Wait" Daryl said making her look at him.

"Would you go out with me?" Daryl said.

"Daryl I told you my father don't allow it." Cosette said looking down.

"I talked to him about it, he said it was fine." Daryl said with a smile.

Cosette looked up at him, with a look.

"You talked to him?" She said looking at Daryl.

Daryl bit his bottom lip as he nodded.

Cosette nodded as she got out.

"Call me when you are going to pick me up." Cosette said as she closed the door.

"Yea" Daryl said as he smiled watching her walk to her house.

Daryl smiled as he drove off to his house. Daryl had a shit face smile. He liked Cosette, she wasn't like other girls. Daryl arrived at his home and saw his mom cooking dinner.

"Daryl dinner is almost ready." His mom said as Daryl came in the front door.

"Ok" Daryl said going in the kitchen and grabbing a coke.

"What are you smile about?" His mom question him.

"Have date" Daryl said shyly.

"Who?" His mother said with a smile.

"Cosette Martinez" Daryl said.

"Daryl, she is the priest daughter. " his mom said putting her hands on her hip.

"I know, we are just going on a date that's it." Daryl said my convincing his mother.

"Fine" his mom said as she turned around grabbing the plates.

After dinner Daryl went up to shower, he came out of the shower and saw his reflection on the mirror. His hand traced the scars on his chest. He frowned as grabbed his shirt from the bathroom counter and put it on trying to forget the pain from the past.

Daryl went to his desk opening his book and started doing homework, until he a knock.

"Come in" Daryl said.

"Hey, are you ok?" Norma, his mom said.

"Yea?" Daryl said.

Norma sat on Daryl's bed, looking at him.

"Are you alright?" She said.

Daryl looked at his mother and took his shirt off, showing her his scars.

"I know I was small and don't remember much about my real father and mother, but why did you pick me to become your son." Daryl said looking at his adopted mother.

"I looked into your blue eyes, and your blonde sandy hair, I knew I wanted you." She said laying her head in his shoulder.

* * *

Ohhhh Daryl was adopted. Hope you like the song. Remember to review. tell me what you think is going to happen next ! Please read my other story, I had done a Tough Luck story and a Shameless story! Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this isn't an update, I have major writer block. I will finish this story. I will promise you that.

Please check out my new story Heaven Above

Summary- An angel of god was send down on earth to help a man name Rick Grimes to protect him and his group and help Rick to kill a man name Phillip. Amora was that angel, she was human before. As she helped the group she is face with tough problems. She meets people that she had met. Even when the world went to shit, she still finds love with a Dixon.

-Judas 123


End file.
